


a cute little boyf riends one shot

by what_is_happening



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Coffee Shop, Like, M/M, One Shot, Really cute, This is cute, Winter, go easy please, this is my first time writing fanfic, this ones for you mira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_is_happening/pseuds/what_is_happening
Summary: my friend gave me a cute one shot idea so here it is... possibly may post more in the future but this is all for now. also i didn’t know i was writing sensitive jeremy before it was too late.





	a cute little boyf riends one shot

the snow flurries fell past the glass in the early december afternoon. michael has been waiting by his bedroom window for the five-ish minutes just watching the sidewalk for his boyfriend. his other half. the blue raspberry to his cherry. or something. he wasn’t good with being cheesy. that was jeremy’s job. michael was the funny, sarcastic, and clever one. jeremy was all romantics. he’s the one that thought out the dates, which usually consisted of going to see some new chick flick in the theaters or semi-fancy dinner, and michael was completely ok with this. 

as soon as he got the first glimpse of jeremy in his stupid thin cardigan, michael threw on his sweatshirt, and grabbed another jacket because his beautiful, amazing, romantic boyfriend is a complete idiot. it’s snowing for gods sake and he’s wearing a stupid shirt with a stupid cardigan. after racing down the stairs he bolted out the door to give jeremy the jacket.

“jeremy oh my god what the hell were you thinking!” he said shoving the jacket at the lanky shivering boy in front of him. 

“in my defense, it wasn’t snowing when i left and this cardigan is warmer than it looks...” he whispered the last part almost defensively while his teeth quietly chattered. michaels jacket was warm and soft and perfect... just like him. a few more words were exchanged along with a comforting hug. they started off, hand in hand, to an undisclosed location only jeremy knew. the gentle snow and setting sun was just the ambience he had hoped for. 

the new, quaint coffee shop, java jive, was just close enough to walk yet far enough to have meaningless conversations that still meant the world to jeremy. once michael noticed where they were going, he just turned to his boyfriend with the most adoration one could have. he’d been begging jerm to take him here since it opened around two months back. 

after looking at the menu for a few minutes they were both ready. michael walked up first and ordered a simple carmel latte then stepped aside for jeremy.

“i’ll have an iced vanilla macchiato...”  
“name?” the barista retorted.  
“jeremy... thank you!” he said walking over to michael who just stared at him in shock.

“ICED!? ARE YOU CRAZY!” michael whisper yelled. “it. is. snowing. and you get an iced coffee?” he asked rhetorically,  
like a disappointed mother. 

“hey! you know it’s my favorite. i cant not order it ok.” jeremy said defending himself. 

“god i love you” michael giggled, giving jeremy a quick peck on the lips before walking to a table by the window so watch the snow and the fading sun. 

“hey michael...” jeremy started  
“yes jer?”  
“i love you.”  
“i love you too.”  
jeremy looked down blushing, thinking over his next words very carefully.  
“no like... i love you love you. you - you’re the one. you’re it for me. i cant see myself being with anyone else. you stayed with me, right next to me, encouraging me and pushing me along and helping me when i couldn’t help myself. you make me stronger. you made me realize that i’m good enough. and that i’m strong...”  
by this point, their eyes were both starting to water.  
“i love you. god i love you so much. i love being close to you. i love kissing you. i love wearing you clothes and kissing you. i love sex with you. i love your eyes and don’t try that ‘oH mY eYeS aRe JuSt A pOoPy BrOwN’ no your eyes are the most beautiful things i’ve ever seen. your smile, the way when you laugh so hard you start to wheeze. i just.. love you.” 

michael just stared at his boyfriend, dumbfounded, and so utterly in love with the man in front of him. 

“i- i don’t know what to say... i love you so much.” michael stuttered emotionally. 

they both got up and walked out of the coffee shop hand in hand in a completely comfortable and comforting silence.


End file.
